Dance of a Lifetime
by banapples2018
Summary: Soul snorted, "Dude, I'm not kicking you out in the middle of winter, I'm kicking you out in the middle of fall." Join Soul and Black Star in the horrific adventure of teaching Black Star, a man who breaks everything, to dance for the Winter Ball. Will Black Star tell Tsubaki he loves her or will he feel differently after spending a week with his best friend? Read and find out.


**Soul x Black Star**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing on.**_ __

 _ **Content: This is a multi-chapter yaoi, so don't like, don't read. This is rated Mature because of language and I have no idea where it may end up, so M for maybe some lemony fluff. It's always good to be safe! XD**_

 _ **Enjoy~ ^^**_

"Soul! Get your lazy ass out of bed or we'll be late to school!" Upon not hearing a response from her weapon partner, Maka stomped over to his bedroom across the hall from hers and slammed the door open. "If you don't get your ass up now, I swear I will Maka Chop you into the next world! If that doesn't get you up, then…" Maka's words faded as she took in the scene before her.

Blair, always the early riser, was on top of a resilient Soul, pressing her large breasts into his face, hoping to get a reaction (1).

'Does she not know how to contain herself?!'

Soul looked up at Maka, still trying to push Blair off of him. "Maka, it isn't what it looks like!" Soul tried to explain as he was finally able to shove Blair off of him. Maka gave him a dark look, lowering her head so her bangs covered her brilliant green eyes.

"Maka…"

"Shit…"

" **CHOP**!" Soul flew out of his bed and landed in a heap on the floor beside the windowsill with a resounding thud. Blair tried sneaking away, hoping not to get caught in the wrath that was Maka, but ended up getting Maka Chopped as well.

"Idiots." Maka walked out of the room, down the rest of the hallway, and down the stairs, ultimately leaving her two roommates unconscious on the floor. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked back, feeling a little bad for hitting them so hard. Maka sighed and opened the front door to their new house, looking back once more before slamming the door shut and beginning her normal route to school.

Around an hour later, Soul was running up the DWMA's front steps, panting for the breath he couldn't seem to gain. 'Does she really have to be so violent?!' Making it to the top of the stairs, Soul bent his back forward, bracing himself on his knees. Still panting, Soul fast-walked across the platform before the school entrance and opened the door once it was within reach, hoping to at least make it in time for the end of first block.

"Stein is going to kill me…" Soul muttered as he began to run down the hallway in search of his classroom. 'But not until I kill Maka first. She's going to regret the very day she decided to be my partner.' Grasping the Moon Crescent classroom door, Soul push forward, opening the door. He looked around, expecting Stein to wheel up to him, telling him he had detention for his being tardy 4 times already and kids to be laughing at how stupid he must look right now from running. But Sein hadn't wheeled over to him. Students didn't laugh. Actually no one did anything because no one was there. 'Where the hell is everyone?' Soul looked around him, 'maybe they're hiding?'

"Looking for our class?"

" **AHHH! MOTHER FLIPPIN' TRUCKER**!" Soul damn near screamed, scared out of his mind. He stiffened slightly after somewhat recovering, afraid of being attacked by the person behind him. Deciding that he should find out who had the nerve to scare him like that, he began to turn around.

Until he heard laughter.

He should have known…

Turning completely around, back facing the classroom doorway and front facing the culprit, Soul narrowed his eyes in distaste at the asswhole who scared the living crap out of him.

"Hahahaha! Dude! You should have seen your face! You were like," Black Star did a crude expression of the face Soul had "made" (which sort of looked like what you would make when on a roller coaster screaming your head off, but much, much worse). Black doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes from chuckling so hard.

Soul huffed and stomped off in a random direction. Finally catching his breath, Black Star was beside Soul in a matter of seconds, "Aww, come on Soru (2)! I didn't mean to make you mad!" He poked Soul's blushing cheek.

Soul swatted Black Star's finer away. "Don't call me that. That's embarrassing." He continued in the route he was walking with Black at his heels.

"Dude, you know you're walking the wrong way right?" Soul stopped abruptly, turned around and walked in the opposite direction, seeming to have not acknowledged his mistake. Black Star laughed again at his friend's antics.

"Would you stop laughing at me! Death…" Soul began to walk faster, yearning for some distance between him and his frienemy. As Soul was almost sure he was far enough from Black Star, the guy jumps in front of him, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards him.

"Heh, how about I take you where we have to go?" And without waiting for a response, Black Star dragged Soul through the halls, taking them both to where the rest of the class was.

As they entered the gymnasium, Stein wheeled over to them, bearing a look of boredom.

"Lucky for you Soul, anyone tardy is off the hook. Go sit and you'll be informed about why you are here, blah blah blah." Stein shooed Soul away, turning his chair so he was face to face with Black Star. "As for you, what took you so long in the bathroom? What, did you take a laxative?"

Black Star's cheeks tinted pink, "No, nothing like that. Just showed Soul where to go to be with the rest of the class is all." Stein turned the bolt in his head.

 **Click. Clank. Click.**

Saying nothing more, Stein pushed his chair away from Black Star and over to the opposite side where all the teachers were. The gymnasium itself is pretty big, though it kind of has to be with what the students do in there. Exercises and battles alone could cause a gigantic hole in the floor or wall in ere seconds if it was any ordinary gym.

As Black Star took his seat next to Soul on the highest bleacher, Mrs. Marie walked form where Stein was sitting to a little table about a yard stick or two from the teacher's bleachers. She took the microphone from the table and began with a light cough to gain the attention of the students on the bleachers opposite of her.

"Uh hum." Mrs. Mares waited a few minutes until she was sure everyone was listening. "Okay, you all know about the dance this Friday correct?" Whispers spread across the student bleachers. "Well, if not, there is one this Friday at 8:00pm." A wave of excitement went through the students.

'A dance? Cool!'

'Are we allowed to have beer?'

'Finally, a chance to show off my moves to my darling Kim!'

"Listen please." All movement and talking stopped. "Since I'm not too sure about all the details, Kidd- I mean- Lord Shinigami is here to talk to you all about it." Mrs. Marie lightly blushed at her mistake and walked back to her seat beside her husband.

"Thanks Mrs. Marie." Kidd, aka Lord Shinigami, smiled at her to which she reciprocated. Turning back towards the student body, Kidd waved a greeting. "Hello fellow members of DWMA! I am here, like what Mrs. Marie had said, to inform you about the dance. Okay, as you all know by now, DWMA is holding a Winter Ball this Friday at 8:00pm."

Soul leaned over to Black Star's ear, "We all know he's the one that decided the time." Black Star chuckled but soon returned his attention to Kidd.

"The dance itself will end around 1:00am and people can stay longer if they wish." A couple people gasped and Kidd sighed. "Yes, yes. I know, what a shock (3)." Scanning his crowd once more, Kidd spoke in a serious tone, glancing at Soul and Black Star. "Any spiking of the punch with result in the canceling of the celebration and everyone will have to go home, so don't do it. Besides, if you do, Stein already has a punishment in mind." Everyone looked over at Stein who had a whip in hand and everyone visibly shuddered. "Uh hum. Liquor is allowed but only to those 17 or older. Even if your 17th birthday is the day after the party, you can't drink any alcohol until 1:00am and that's if you even stay that long. The reason for this celebration is the fact that we've live yet another year together as a family. As one. I hope you all attend this festivity, after all it is something you guys could enjoy before going back to school and going on missions. Now that I'm done explaining that, time to tell you all why you're here in the first place, you know, other than that. Some may not like this, but you're gonna have to deal. Today you will be learning how to dance." Shouts and complaints rippled through the student crowd, after all, none of them wanted to learn how to dance for a stupid ball. Well, except for a select few. One of those few being Maka, who could barely contain her excitement for finally being able to learn how to dance. On the other hand however, was Black Star and Soul who looked like they wanted to regurgitate.

"Yes, yes. I know that it may seem stupid and exhausting but it will help you all out in the long run." More complaints were made by the student body and Kidd sighed. "How about this, I introduce your dance instructor and he can pick one of you guys to partner with. See? Now you have someone to laugh at if they fail and you get to learn." Kidd stepped aside slightly, making room for a man about the age of 30 to step up to the table. The two shook hands before Kidd began to speak once more, "This here is Gorge Soleki, he went to this school when he was your age and soon after became professional dancer and teacher." Gorge waved at the crowd, smiling like they were all old friends of his. Turning to the side and putting the microphone away from his mouth to talk to Gorge, Kidd asked him who he would like to dance with.

Gorge put a finger to his chin, scanning the crowd for someone who would be a good match for him. Spotting one, his grin widened, "Found one."

"Who are you pointing at?" Gorge pointed into the crowd of students. Kidd narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to decipher who Gorge was pointing at. After about a minute or two, Kidd realized who Gorge chose and laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Ha! Gorge, are you sure?" Kid asked whipping a small tear from his eye.

Gorge gave him a confused look, "Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason… No reason at all." Turning away from Gorge and to the crowd, Kidd put the microphone back to his mouth, speaking in it. "Once I call the person's name, they have a choice. They dance with Mr. Soleki and earn a spot as a contestant in the dance competition or they can get a detention because I know for a fact that they should've gotten one today. Oh and the dance competition that I just mentioned will be explained after the little dance between the student and Mr. Soleki, if the student agrees of course. If not, the dance competition will still be explained, so don't worry about that." Excitement washed over the students, who were now on the edge of their seats. "The person is…" The students banged on the bleacher seats, imitating drums.

" **SOUL EATER EVANS**!"

Students shouted and wooted, even cat-called, as the name rang through the gymnasium. "Shit..." Soul put his head between his knees, trying to hide his burning face. 'I can't do this! I bet he did this on purpose! What the hell am I supposed to do?! This is so uncool…' Black Star placed his hand on his buddy's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Come on Soru, I bet you won't embarrass yourself too much." Black Star gave him an encouraging smile which was actually a smirk. He rubbed his hand soothingly down Soul's back, not caring whether Soul minded the gesture or not. Soul's head snapped up at the name he was called.

He gritted his teeth, hissing out, "If you call me that again, I will personally chop of your dick and cut out your tongue."

Black Star leaned back, hands in the air in defense and eyes wide with shock. After a second, Black Star narrowed his eyes, hands lowered. "You wouldn't."

Soul narrowed his eyes as well, "Oh, but I would."

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"No-" Soul put his hand over Black Star's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Black Star narrowed his eyes in hate, but realized why Soul did it. Black Star looked around. Was it just him or was everyone staring at them? Kidd coughed, directing everyone's attention away from the bickering pair.

"Uh hum. So Soul… Will you do it?"

Soul looked back over at Kidd, hands on Black Star's color from shaking him. Soul stared at him wide eyed, "Do what?"

Kidd sighed once again. '…How many times will I sigh from all this stupidity?' Kidd looked at him in a way that made Soul shiver in fear. "Will you dance or not? I hope you heard what will happen if that made Soul shiver in fear. "Will you dance or not? I hope you heard what will happen if you don't."

"Umm…" Soul paused, trying to recall what exactly he had said.

" _Once I call the person's name, they have a choice. They dance with Mr. Soleki and earn a spot as a contestant in the dance competition or they can get a detention because I know for a fact that they should've gotten one today._ "

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Soul unclenched his hands around Black Star's color, placing them on his legs.

"So do you agree or not?"

"I-I…"

"He'll do it!" Black Star shouted. He looked back at his friend, giving Soul a smirk that said 'this is revenge for you covering my mouth.'

Kidd shrugged, "Fine, come on down Soul." For Soul to get down at the bottom of the steps, Black star had to pull him out of his seat. Yeah, it may not seem very cool, but dancing is ten times ore uncool than being yanked at, so you would expect Soul to at this way. The entire way down the stairs, Soul kept saying he hated Black Star and that he should just fall off a roof which only lead to Black Star throwing Soul over his shoulder while walking the rest of the way to Kidd.

"Would you let me go!" Soul shouted, hitting Black Star's back. Black Star dropped Soul in front of Kidd, who was laughing along with the students at Soul. "I hate you so much right now… You **AND** Kidd." Black Star only laughed and walked away, going right back to his seat.

Kidd rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic."

Soul gasped, "You asswhole!"

Chuckling, Kidd shook his head in mirth, "Okay, whatever you say Soul." Kidd turned around to speak to Gorge, "Well Mr. Soleki, would you mind telling Soul what you two will be dancing to and the style?" As Gorge moved forward, Kidd put back the microphone and stepped back towards the teacher's bleachers.

Gorge picked up the microphone Kidd left, speaking into it, "Today, me and Soul will be dancing to a pop song. You may know the song by the name of 'Halo' by Beyoncé. Enjoy" A roar of appreciation resounded through the gym. Gorge nodded to a man on the side with the boom box, turning to Soul, he said, "You know this song right?"

Soul must have looked depressed with the way Gorge was looking at him. He sighed, "Yeah, I'll do my best."

Gorge smiled, "Good 'cause this is going to be extreme. You ready?"

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Then the song commenced.

( _I'm sorry, but I feel like I can't exactly explain how they're dancing, so just listen to the song and think of something that would go along with it, thanks ^^)_

As soon as the song finished, the two people dancing were panting for air and the crowd jumped out of their seats and clapped, wooted, laughed, etc. But only one student hadn't. Black Star couldn't believe his friend could dance like that, 'maybe I should get his help with my plan…'

The day went on just like that, no other classes but dancing. Gorge instructed everyone and even told Soul that he should help instruct also (which he did because he didn't want to dance). By the end of the school day, everyone was exhausted but oddly fulfilled.

"That was so much fun!" Maka exclaimed as her and the gang left DWMA for the day. "Just think, now we get to dance everyday of this week! Ahh~ I think I'm in heaven."

Soul snorted, "Like someone as abusive as you would be allowed in heaven." Maka glared at him and the two began to argue back and forth.

Tsubaki, walking next to the pair, smiled and laughed long with Liz and Patty (3). As she laughed along with her friends, she noticed something missing. 'Where's Black Star?'

Liz and Patty left soon after the gang reached Death Market, going home to wait for Kidd to come back and cook for them. A little ways more and Tsubaki left as well, becoming worried over her meister, which left Soul and Maka, who were still bickering.

"Yeah, you know what? You're cooking sucks too!" Soul argued back as he put his key into the front door of their house. Unlocking it, he continued, "I mean, have you ate your food lately?

Maka turned red in the face, whether from anger or embarrassment, Soul didn't know. "Fine, then you can make food for yourself form the next month!"

Soul snorted, "At least I won't die from food poisoning." Maka glared at him for a moment before running ahead, going up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut. Soul sighed, 'Maybe that wasn't such a smart thing to say…' Soul scooted his bag of books on his shoulder more before making the same trip as Maka but in a different fashion and room.

Closing the door, Soul walked over to his bed before sitting down. For some weird reason, he feels like there's someone in the room. Someone under his b-

"Heyo!"

Soul jumped off the bed. "What the hell man?! Don't scare people like that! That's like the second time today!" Black Star laughed, collapsing on Soul's bed in laughter. Soul sighed, "What do you want?"

Black Star immediately stopped laughing, looking anywhere but at Soul. "You see… I sort of need you… For a dance teacher?"

"No." Black Star jumped up, sitting on the bed now and looking directly at Soul.

"Please? You care right?!"

"The answer is still no Black Star."

"I-I'll do anything you want!" Black Star pleaded with a puppy dog face, putting his hands together like one would in prayer. He really wants, no **needs** , to learn how to dance by the end of the week. The spring formal, or whatever Kid called it, was planned to happen at the end of the week. Black Star being Black Star, didn't exactly know how to dance and he arranged for Tsubaki and him to go to the dance together. The ball itself wasn't going to be big per say, so learning to dance wasn't really a problem, it's just… Well, Black Star planned on asking Tsubaki to be his girlfriend that night and he wanted everything to be perfect, even his dancing. Yeah, he may not seem like a romantic on the outside, but that didn't mean he was downright stupid when it came to it. But back to the problem, he needed to learn how to dance and the only chance of that happening was asking Soul for help, a guy who knew how to dance circles around a professional that Kid had hired. Black Star sighed, bowing his head slightly in defeat, "Please Soul? I really need this."

"I-I!" Soul's mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water, "I-! Fine…" Black Star lifted his head, jumped up off the ground, and grabbed hold of Soul in a spine breaking hug.

"You're seriously the best!" Black Star spun him and Soul around in a circle twice before setting Soul back down at his door. Soul blushed a bright red as Black Star's words caught up to him.

Soul fiddled with his fingers, the over-sized jacket he was wearing covering up the nervous habit. "I-It's nothing. We're friends, so… Yeah." Black Star gave him a big, dazzling smile that made Soul melt on the inside, causing him to blush even more. 'What the hell is getting into me?'

"So… When do we start?"

 _ **6 hours after meeting at school and 4 hours of practicing~**_

"Uhhh! You're going to bruise my feet if you keep stepping on them!" Soul complained as he was trying to teach Black Star the tango in his rather small room. "Why the hell do you even want to learn this dance?! You have to actually know what you're doing!" Black Star's only response to Soul's reprimanding was to keep looking at his feet, trying to get all the steps correct. Soul rolled his eyes, "Dumbass…"

Soul guided Black Star some more, sighing when he realized Black Star was ignoring him. Again. 'Guess it's time for some action, huh?'

"Here, move your foot to the right and I'll do this… And there you go."

"But this is the female position!" Black Star's leg was being held in the air by Soul's left hand while his other hand was at the small of Black Star's back, holding him up. If someone saw the two in the pose they were in, they would automatically think that Soul was dipping Black Star back like one would in romantic movies.

"I don't trust you carrying a vase. What makes you think I'd trust you holding me in this position?" Black Star only gave him a look before sighing in defeat. "Exactly." Soul put Black Star down from the stance they were in. Yeah, Soul may have some muscle, but damn was Black Star heavy…

Black Star stood up fully, showing the major height difference between the two. It's not that Soul's short or anything… Black Star's just a giant. At least that's what Soul likes to keep telling himself. Being 5'8" isn't the easiest you know? People calling him short… That isn't true in the slightest! 'I'm taller than most average girls, not by much, but still! Black Star's just… Too… He takes steroids! That's it! I'm not short, Black Star just takes steroids! Ha!'

By the time Soul was done having his little 'debate' with himself, Black Star wasn't there anymore. Soul gave the empty space in front of him a confused look before figuring that Black Star must have left. Soul shrugged before walking over to his bed and climbing in it, turning off the light and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"So… What are we gonna do now?"

" **OH MY DEATH**!" Soul jumped like a scalded cat out of the bed and onto the floor, holding a hand over his heart. For some unknown reason, he had his Soul Sound book in his free hand. 'I really need to get away from Maka or I'm going to end up just like her; an abusive jerk.' Soul began to whisper for the fear of waking up a cranky Maka from her beauty sleep (like that will actually work…), "What are you doing here?! I thought you left already?"

"No, don't you remember? I told you I was going to stay here with you until the end of the week." Black Star equally whispered, although he had no idea why.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Soul put his hands on his hips, "Fine, when was it then?"

"Umm, a couple minutes ago. Were you not listening to your God (4)?!" Black Star shouted still laying down on Soul's bed, although he was now on his side looking at Soul.

'What a hypocrite…'

Soul lifted a finger to his mouth, letting Black Star know that if he didn't shut up, they'd get in trouble. Putting the school book back on his desk, Soul walking a few steps back to his bed, taking a seat on the edge.

He sighed, "Look Black Star, I need sleep if I have to deal with you and your," Soul pointed to the end of the bed, "feet tomorrow afternoon. Don't make me hate you more than I already do right now."

Black Star took on the expression of mock shock and hurt, bringing his right hand to his mouth and gasping. "I can't believe you! Telling your God to sleep out in the cold!" Soul sweated. "I thought you said we were friends Soul! What kind of friend kicks their best buddy out in the middle of winter?!"

Soul snorted, "Dude, I'm not kicking you out in the middle of winter, I'm kicking you out in the middle of fall (5)." Black Star huffed at that, crossing his arms and finally sitting up.

"That isn't nice Soul. Like at all."

Soul puffed out a cheek, "Well sorry if I'm trying to speak the truth." Black Star just gave him a look to which Soul sighed and moved the blanket down so he could lay beneath them. Black Star gave him an expect look. "Uhhh! Fine, whatever! Just fuckin' sleep here then!"

Black Star's face lit up in joy, "Yay!" Black Star turned in the other direction and Soul did the same.

'This is going to be a long week…'

 _ ***Author's Notes***_

 _ **(1) Soul's like 17 years old in this fan fiction and I feel like, by then, he wouldn't have any more nosebleeds. This would lead to Blair trying to get reactions out of him. :3**_

 _ **(2)You see, I watched the Japanese version of the anime and Black Star would, at times, call Soul Soru and I thought it was adorkable. I also feel like if Black Star actually called him that in the English language, he would get mad and embarrassed**_

 _ **(3)You all know how Kid has OCD right? Well so does everyone in the school, so for Kidd to end a party at 1:00 was quite a shock.**_

 _ **(4) Too bad Soul was busy having a little 'debate' with himself to realize Black Star actually did ask. XD**_

 _ **(5)My mother didn't understand this joke, so I guess I should explain to you guys just in case you don't either. There are two interpretations; one, they live in the desert, so what's the difference between seasons and two, Soul is still kicking Black Star out no matter the season. If one of you guys have a different interpretation, let me know and I'll tell everyone I know! ^^**_

 _ **I will be updating my other fanfictions soon, sorry for the time it's taking. Oh and I'm making a new chapter story for a reviewer of mine who loves the par Gajeel/Levy, so I hope that it appeals to you all! If not, well at least Chartruese will read it.**_ __

 _ **Thanks for reading my weird fan fiction and let me know if you like it or not! Day 1 is over and day 2 has yet to begin~ ^^**_


End file.
